Clown (Hellhound of Madness)
"Existence is a stage, we are performers, dancing on strings for his eminence- I don’t want that, I’m like this because I don’t want to be the same. My mind is a broken world, shattered into a trillion pieces- and now I’m ready to out on a show” -Clown to Demon in Hell “Such a boring place, these people look all run down- let’s pep them up” -Clown talking to himself, as he’s about to alter a multiverse Clown, is an elder demon and one of the first hellhounds to come after Weldrok, who is one of the most feared and unstable beings Hell and creation has ever produced, forcing him to be locked inside his own pocket outerverse inside hell, as a precaution of Lucifer Morningstar, as a way of keeping this mad man under control. Later, he returns to Earth, after the attacks caused by Weldrok against creation- causing him to use his demonic abilities, to go on a killing spree and begin spreading madness across the city of LA, with very little to stop him- that is until he is discovered by Lucifer and Weldrok, which immediately causes to yell out with joy, and willingly returns things to normal. He's the psychopaths of psychopaths sometimes not seeing past his own madness, and see's his only purpose is to spread more madness, making him one of the most unpredictable and dangerous demons and dark-forces that ever existed. He actually is very powerful around his other demons, only ever out-muscled by Madrasa, Maltresia and Weldrok, as these are the demons that he is so loyal too, as his power is rounded around using madness and illusions to fight battles before they can begin. Because of this he has become one of the most dangerous beings across creation, due to his nature and personally, along with his enormous power over creation. But, he might be a member of the council of Hell, but he isn't too far away point- from being the strongest demon, as the representation of madness, the only beings who overpower him are: Michael, Madrasa, Maltresia, Weldrok, Goddess, Lucifer and God. Summary (not much is known about his history, due to many beings having to erase his history- so there isn't much known) Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'Weldrok' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A strange new being began to morph from all the chaos, insanity and different things of creation, this difference soon morphed into a violent, and insane being named Clown- who at first held no loyalty towards anything, and first began by attempting to destroy all of Hell itself (and he nearly succeeded), but was defeated soon after by the newly powered Weldrok, and forced to submit as a new torture and lord in his private army. After many millennia of working under Weldrok- creating new tortures and demons (as well as evils), Weldrok soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, and for who to side with was an easy decision for Clown, soon the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Weldrok, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Weldrok was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; While Clown, only laughed off the defeat, and instead of being sent outside of creation like that, he was locked inside his own pocket outerverse in hell, to watch over him continually, to make sure he would never escape- but still permitted to create new evils, and fed a constant supply of souls, soon becoming known as ‘The Circus of Hell’, as he always enjoyed making different things. Return to Earth Soon after Weldrok campaign of destruction across the Omniverse was stopped, creation, heaven and hell was in chaos after the attacks, and it was still recovering from the campaign of destruction, this provided the necessary time and distraction for Clown to slowly breakdown the locks and walls of his pocket outerverse, and soon all the tormented souls, demons that had been imprisoned inside where released onto creation. After that, Clown spent no time in making sure that he would spread murder and death into the universe he landed in, which unsurprisingly was Los Angeles. Soon death and madness plagued the streets as his influence spread to every corner, though did not go unnoticed by Weldrok and Lucifer, soon tracking down the insane demon. In a instant the demon cheered excitement when seeing them, and returned everything to normal, saying he missed them so much. He quickly returned with them to the nightclub, saying that he's glad their putting the council back together explaining how lonely he's been since his imprisonment. Working as a client and enforcer at Lucifer’s bar, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, unless anyone where to betray Lucifer or Weldrok, then he can have his way.To fit in he took the new mortal name Chris Davies, and although he's still a maddening demon, his mortal form- for some reason, has calmed him down. Announcing that all he has ever wanted in his whole life, is ‘a friend that could share his joke’, and I think he's found one. Powers & Abilities * Higher-tier omnipotence: '''(Below nigh-omnipotence) Clown has immense power with only Maltresia, Madrasa, Lucifer and Weldrok, his superior dark-forces. * '''Nigh-omnipresence: '''As the creator of madness, meaning that he has complete access to the creation itself, as he has access to ever dimension, realm, universe and outerverse instantaneously, but he does this by controlling the madness, strange things and beings its inside, as he can use them as a gateway, or simply control them just by thinking of it, giving him access to other beings. Because he is the creator of madness, he is connected to everything that is strange or weird, and can be anywhere at any time. * '''Shapeshifting: He can shapeshift, taking the form of anything he pleases, regardless of size or shape - often basing its form off of the worst fears, or the most maddening thoughts of his victims, but he can become anything he wants to, regardless of reason. However, when he shapeshifts into a new form, he isn’t bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. * Telepathy: Clown can detect emotions and memories of an individual, though apparently not thoughts, at least not from those who possess enough courage or willpower. It uses this ability to exploit fears, but also to implant thoughts. He can also communicate through the mind. * Mind Control/Possession: Clown can control the minds and actions of a person or several people simultaneously. Evidence suggests that this control extends beyond outerverses at once. Clown can erase memories or knowledge. * Invisibility: '''He is only visible to victims, if he chooses a certain person, or thing; otherwise, he cannot be detected by any means, or his illusions. * '''Illusions: He can create the most realistic illusions in existence, and more than capable of harming anything: mind, body and soul- of any environment, creature or object. * Horror made Flesh: '''His mind is so dangerous and maddening, that anything that he can think off into reality- and give it any sort of ability, or shape if he wants to. * '''Maddening Mind: When someone looks at him directly, or attempts to look into his mind, they are overwhelmed- and literally die from looking into his mind. * Omni-feasting: This power is common with most council members. Clown can literally feast off the knowledge and power of any madness of things out of the ordinary a person has- adding their mind and power to his own, so the more insane people there are at one time, the more powerful he can become- meaning at times he can become omnipotent and omniscient, but this power is completely reliant on people at one time, and cannot last long, so he has to be quick with using it. ** Cosmic Awareness ** Mind & Matter Manipulation ** Beyond-Dimensional Existence ** Reality Warping ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Intellect ** Immortality: Clown will never grow physically old and can live forever. He is billions of years old, and not even Lucifer, Weldrok or The Presence can truly destroy him, as he's connected himself to every piece of madness, and out of the ordinary in creation, so to destroy him you'd need to first destroy every maddening and strange thing in creation, which would have dramatic affects on how life would function. ** Invulnerability ** Magic ** Matter Absorption ** Time Travel ** Necromancy: Leech can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon), and decide whether to resurrect them. *** Dimensional Travel: By using a strange thing, he climb out of them, or tear holes in the fabric of reality, that can take him or anything, to anywhere he wants. *** Reality Alteration: Clown is capable of altering reality at will. *** Supernatural Stamina: Clown is able to function without rest or sleep. Demonic Physiology * Supernatural Durability: '''As a Demon, Clown is far more durable than humans, and even surpassing the powers of any demon or god, in creation. Clown can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives, tasers, unholy and holy weaponry cause him little to no harm. Usually, Clown laughs at the idea that humans may hurt him. * '''Possession: '''As a Demon, Clown can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it- she complies, saying there is no need. * '''Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Clown can appear in the blink of an eye, as due to his nigh- omnipresence there is no limit to his speed, this can also be said for Lucifer and Weldrok, as well as God. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Clown possesses reaction are much stronger than other tiger demons. He is able to effortlessly catch weapons thrown at him by other demons and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage. * Accelerate Healing Factor: '''Clown have shown to heal faster than humans, even faster than angels. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Clown possesses strength comparable to most demons lords; who have a high level of superhuman strength. He is one of the physically strongest of the council, and is still easily capable to move planets around like tennis balls. * '''Inter-dimensional Travel: With his demonic wings, Clown possesses the ability to physically fly anywhere in creation. He can physically take beings from different dimensions and place them elsewhere, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, like what Lucifer did with Abel. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times by demons, Clown can almost immediately heal from any wound or damage. ** '''Claws ** Invulnerability: Clown, like other demons, are invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non-celestial or infernal sources. ** Enhanced Senses ** Celestial Metabolism: While Clown can be affected by mind-altering substances, he can actually decide if they affect him or not, or how long it takes for him to recover from them. He can consume vast quantities of powerful alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing him to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. ** Fangs ** Shape-Shifting ** Power Distribution Abilities * Deception * Nigh-Omnipresent * Omni-Feasting * Unbreakable Rage * Life and Disease creation and Manipulation * Occultism Feats * Destroyed and remade millions of outerverses. * Tricked John Constantine and Lucifer Morningstar into believing that another demon was causing the destruction, and he was a good guy. * Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. * Pennywise and Ceograch, two immensely powerful cosmic entities, are said to be avatars of him, each with a small portion of his power. * Harmed Lucifer Morningstar and DarkFang, who are infinitely stronger than he is. * Destroyed a lock on his outerverse, that was specifically designed to not be destroyed by him. * Remade thousands of demons, souls and angels, into monstrosities in an instant- for his own amusement. * Drove a race of Elder-Gods mad, just by presenting himself to them. * Manipulated the angel Gabriel, into trying to kill Lucifer. Physical Appearance Though in reality, he is one of the most powerful shapeshifters in existence, and can morph into anything he wants, no matter its; size, shape, form or living or dead, making him very difficult to find or control. But when in his normal form, he is a tall, muscular, black anthropoid eagle made up of a black moving sludge. He gives off a very threatening aura, and most people avoid his presence especially from looking into his deep yellow eyes- as merely looking at his eyes gives one the feeling of madness and unease. It is still unsure what these demons chosen human form is, as all demons change their forms to avoid suspicion, but Clown's preferred human form is- a older, handsome guy with light skin. He often wears a different shirt and colors on a daily pace. He has black hair, and will often be very sociable with people, and enjoys a mess and disorganization. While he may be very sociable, he can turn very upset, and scary when he wants to- as he enjoys causing death to anyone he likes too. Personality Though exceedingly dedicated to chaos and the enjoyment derived from it, his actions are meant for solely his enjoyment, and to spread the ever-growing influence of his chaos and destruction. His motives for joining Lucifer and DarkFang unknown, but most likely something bad. Generally loyal enough, he is easily annoyed, but tends to find a sick humor in everything. A master of psychology, he enjoys watching those around him squirm and die as slow and painful as possible. Making him one of the most dangerous beings in existence. Relationships Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer and Clown where once on very friendly terms with one and another, considering them as very close friends due to his sociable if sadistic personality. Lucifer while he is surprise that he was released, is more worried by his return, due to him being quite unstable at times. Lucifer finds him intimidating, and too dangerous to be around, even by normal demon standards. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship- but know all there is, is hostility, mostly around Weldrok, as he considers him a close friend, and he does show that they're their for each-other. While Lucifer is cautious around Weldrok, he is a more worried with Clown as he believes, as long as he can keep Weldrok under control, he can control him- to stop him from releasing madness across creation. Weldrok He's very supportive of him, as he feels more safe and comfortable around him compared to the other demons, as he see's a lot of himself in the hellhound and can properly relate too, and will constantly show off his strength as a way of getting attention, as he believes that the hellhound only respects power. Because of this, he has not gone unnoticed, as Weldrok does show attention towards him. Madrasa Although they consider each-other family, they are both very friendly and playful with each-other, often helping each other if the other needs it. However, she does try not to be seen around him in certain places, as she considers him to be a disgusting mess, which the demon accepts and will stay away from her. Maltresia He is more calm, happy and comfortable when in the same presence as her. As, they share a sort of big sister bond, and are able to communicate and interact with each-other, as he feels she is more understanding and happier compared to other demons he talks too. Leech They are considered the closest of relationships, as the two of get along quite well, when compared to other demons, comparing them to brothers in arms. God It is unknown how he views God, but it has been shown he does show some respect towards him, as for him- he is the one who created him, so you should show some respect. Trivia * Even though he created madness, no-one actually remembers his name, until you mention him. This was done by Lucifer, like he did with the other lord's of Hell who fought against him, by making everything in creation forget their names, as a way of never being reminded of that war or day again, only he and the angels know about what really happened. * Clown is seen as one of the most dangerous and unstable dark forces in creation, and is accepted, as his power exceeds that of higher-dimensional elder gods, as seen through the various avatars he's placed around creation, and has killed avatar of God's.